RWBY plays Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary
by werewolf36
Summary: On one fateful day, a box appeared out of nowhere and nearly crushed Ruby, leader of team RWBY. The box contained videos and DVD's of TV shows and web series. But, what would have happened if instead of this, there were video games and a console in that box? (This is an alternate story to my 'RWBY watches' story. You only need to read a few paragraphs of that to understand this.)
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: Oh yes people, I'm back. Not with a chapter of RWBY watches though. No, I am back with a story that I sincerely hope gets me back into the writing mood. Yes, it's here folks, my RWBY plays series! And to start it out, I decided on my favorite video game of all time: Halo.**

 **The reason I decided to start it on this game? Because it is, in my opinion, the game with one of the best stories(Not counting 5; That was a disappointment. Really hope 6 does better), good combat I don't get tired of, addicting multiplayer, and a great universe outside of the games.**

 **Oh, this takes place in the same time as my RWBY watches story. Only instead of there being DVD's of TV shows, there's a game console and video games in the box.**

 **Now, let's get on with this story's prologue!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own neither RWBY or Halo. They each belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

After much deliberation, and with much hesitation, RWBY decided to open up the box that had appeared out of nowhere and nearly nocked Ruby unconscious. Blake, taking Gambol Shroud off of her bed, sliced open the box very carefully as to not damage its contents.

Inside of the box, was a sleek, black, 13 inch box that seemed to shine a little from the artificial light of their ceiling fan. A circular, white symbol of some sort with an X crossed through it is on the far right of the front of the box. A vent was on the top of the black box, taking up half of the space of it. On top of the box, were many connecting wires, along with a large number of green cases, and a black remote. Each case had a note on it, and on the black box there was also a note.

Plucking the note off the black box, Ruby began reading it aloud.

 _"To whomever receives this box, I have but a couple of things to say. One; Every game in this box is one of my absolute favorites of all time, and I hope you enjoy them as much as I do. Two; If you don't known what electricity is, or even have a language beyond grunting and growling, please do not destroy the contents of this until you learn ti read. Or you could worship them as gods for appearing out of nowhere. Either is fine. And 3; The world I reside in is coming to an end._

 _The reasons for this vary, but the biggest is because as I'm writing this note and making my peace with my inevitable short and painful doom, a nuclear war is about to start. A nuclear war that will completely wipe out my beautiful and wonderful world, known as Earth. I sincerely hope that this machine I'm using to send this works, and that this box is sent somewhere that will fully appreciate its contents. And that you read and speak English. Or have a super computer that can translate a language from another world._

 _Anyway, if you don't believe me, I don't blame. After all, what sane person would? Frankly, I probably wouldn't believe a note like this if it happened to me._

 _Signed, one man from a world on the brink of destruction._

 _P.S, this black box is called an Xbox one, and some of the games are from the previous generation of the Xbox. They're playable through backwards comparability._

All of RWBY couldn't hide the shocked look on their faces. Tears were brimming at the edge of their eyes, as imagined images of this 'Earth' flashed through their heads.

"So... what're we gonna do?" Ruby asked the others after a few more moments of silence.

"Well, we're gonna do what the note says and enjoy these games this guy sent us. Blake, hook the box up to the TV!" Yang ordered.

"Got it." Blake plucked the black box from inside the large brown one, along with all its wires, the controller, and moved to hook it up to the TV they'd recently gotten.

"Ruby, choose a game from the box!"

"On it!" Ruby began rummaging through box, lifting up each case and looking at each one thoroughly.

"Weiss, go get some snacks!"

"Right." Weiss rushed into the kitchen, the sound of a door opening accompanying the sound of bare feet hitting the tile, and bags big taken out of the fridge. A few minutes later, they were all gathered on the couch.

"Alright, what do we got?" Yang asked as eh was on the end of the couch.

"The Xbox is hooked up correctly, and is ready to be turned on whenever we're ready to start." Blake responded.

"Weiss?"

"I've got chips, soda, and chocolate all ready for tonight." Weiss herself didn't really play video games that much, never really had much desire or chance really, and so at most only knew about the mobile games for her Scroll. It'd be interesting to see what Earth had for video games.

"Awesome! Ruby?"

"Well, the first game we're gonna play is called 'HALO: THE MASTER CHIEF COLLECTION'... The way they spelled the A and O in Halo is weird." Ruby showed the girls the case of the game she picked.

The case itself was nearly 7 inches tall and green, the white words 'XBOX ONE' on the top, the circular white symbol with an X through it from before next to the consoles name. The image on the cover of the box was dark, and in the forefront of the image was a square bluish, crystalline helmet with a golden visor being the first thing the girls noticed. The bottom right of the visor was shining gold, or at least drawn that way anyway. In the background, were 4 images of the same armored man.

On the back of the case were various images. One was of a an African American man with a mustache wearing a green cap with the words '45 campaign missions' next to him. Another image was of an arena of some sort, a skylight shining down upon it, the words 'Access to Halo 5: Guardians Multiplayer Beta*' above it. The next image was of various soldiers, each in tan armor standing among a misty wasteland with the words 'Halo: Nightfall, an all new live action digital series from Executive Producer Ridley Scott. Another image was of two soldiers wearing the same armor, the only difference being one was red and the other blue, with the words 'Over 100 Multiplayer Maps' behind the red one. Finally, the image was of a soldier in a green version of the armor they'd been seeing with two submachine guns pointed at something not in the picture, the words 'Included 4 full games: A re-mastered Halo 2: Anniversary, Halo Combat Evolved Anniversary, Halo 3, and Halo 4' above him'.

In the middle of all these pictures were the words 'THE SEEDS OF OUR FUTURE ARE SOWN IN HIS PAST' in capital words and colored light blue.

The girls all stared in silence at the case for a few moments, before Ruby broke the silence.

"This game looks awesome. Let's get this all started!" Ruby quickly opened up the case, took the disc out, turned the Xbox on, and put the disc in. Yang meanwhile powered on the controller, the Xbox symbol lighting up white.

Ruby rushed back over to the couch and took a seat, just as the TV turned on. The girls were unaware that they were about to play perhaps the greatest game of all time, and would maybe learn some things along the way.

* * *

 **Authors Note: So, what did you all think of the prologue? Are you as excited as I am? I hope you are, because this is gonna be good!**

 **Also, for those of you who are interested, there are gonna be 4 more chapters for this story before I go back to writing for my 'RWBY watches' story.**

 **Anyway, see you guys next time! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and leave a review.**


	2. The Pillar of Autumn

**Authors Note: Hello people, I'm back! Sorry that I've been gone so long, but I've been dealing with my own things and trying to focus on schoolwork. So I haven't had time to write for ANY of my stories until recently, but now that I do have some time, I'm going to dedicate myself to them.**

 **But, before we get to the story, I have some reviews to answer:**

 **bajoe9: I don't know; maybe. It'll all depend on if they each become backwards compatible and I get into the mood to have one of the RWBY girls play it**

 **Archon Azareal: Oh, when the girls first see the flood, I plan to make sure they each have horrible nightmares about it. Especially Ruby; She will most definitely have the worst of the bunch. But to answer your questions: I haven't really decided on if I should have them discover the Terminals, so if you guys want them to, say it in the reviews. And I'm most definitely going to have them play Spartan Ops. It'll be the first time they ever play a Halo game Cooperatively.**

 **Guest: That's definitely one game they'll be playing.**

 **Guest(Again): I would, but I don't have New Vegas, so unfortunately I can't have them do it.**

 **Eye of Sauron: That's definitely a possibility.**

 **GiveMeButter: I've never played a Battlefield game, but if I ever do decide to get one, I'll think about having them play it.**

 **Guest(Once again): Maybe, the new Dishonored looks interesting. I'll have to check it out.**

 **Now that those are out of the way, I'll tell all of you waiting for my 'RWBY Watches' series to come back, to just wait. It'll be up soon after this, details in the bottom AN.**

 **Oh, and you should all know that I've decided to write the gaming portions of it like an actual story, with Chief having his own thoughts, and the fights taking place as though it were an actual one, and RWBY's words in parentheses.**

 **But enough of that, so let's get on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own neither Halo or RWBY. They each belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

The girls all watched in heated anticipation as the Xbox powered on. When it was, they were taken to a grey dashboard. Surprisingly to the girls, they were already signed into an account on the Xbox, but then they figured the one who sent it must have fiddled with it just a bit to make sure they could use it.

This aside, they decided to take a closer look at the dashboard. On the left of it was the accounts picture at the top, and a whole line of important things in white under eat it. At the top were the shortcuts for 'Home', 'Community', 'OneGuide', and 'Store'. To the right, was mostly just adds for different games, but at the top of them was a tab called 'My games & apps'. The girls were curious about that one.

"Should we look around the Xbox, or should we get to playing it now?" Ruby asked as she held the controller in her hands. The girls had all decided on who would play what games. Since there were four franchises in the box, they'd checked too see how many of course, they'd decided on who'd do what. Since Ruby found Halo, it was decided she would play this series, while the others would choose theirs after the night was over.

"I say we get to playing the game. We can always get more acquainted with the intricacies of this later." Blake suggested, to which Yang and Weiss nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, time to play the game!" Ruby exclaimed in excitement.

When she went to the large screen in the middle, the one signifying what game was in, they got a closer look of what some of the art looked like. It was, and they were presuming quite a lot on this, a picture of a large planet of some kind surrounded by asteroids, and the title of the game going straight through the middle of it. The space around the planet was a beautiful picturesque dark blue, mist of some kind floating around the planet in the same orbit as the small, rocky asteroids. In the middle of the obscured planet, unobscured by the title, was a bright circular light of some kind.

"Well, the artwork is amazing so far. It also makes me wonder if this Earth's humanity made it into space and surpassed us in technology." Weiss commented. Indeed, this was the first picture of space the girls had ever seen. Granted, it was artwork, but still it brought the question of how technologically advanced Earth's humanity was.

"Well, if they did, then it means they must have seen the beauties of the universe outside of Earth. Makes me envious." Blake replied.

This conversation over, Ruby started the game. The picture they all saw then enlarged itself, taking up all of the screen. After a few moments, the screen went mostly black, a few grey areas around the edges of the screen. Then, a white, liquid like thing curved around the screen, before coming to a short stop in the middle, shortening itself greatly, the white words MICROSOFT STUDIOS appearing above it in bold.

When that was over, another logo appeared on the screen, this time of gears all moving around the screen for a short moment, before the large, darkened name appeared in the middle: 343 Industries.

"Well, at least we now know who made the game." Yang said with a tilt of her head.

The initial picture they all saw appeared on screen again, only this time there were holographic glyphs if some sort spinning all around it in a fixed pattern, a somehow sad yet awesome song at the same time playing in the background. Feeling excited, they quickly started the game, causing the glyphs and title of the game to disappear, as if sucked into the shadowy planet in the background.

What appeared was a large variety of options for them to choose from; They saw 4 different campaigns, each in different graphics but with the same man in green armor in each; A multiplayer setting that made the girls curious for future nights they had free; A playlist of the same five campaigns again, this time with extra one called 'CROSS-GAME' added to the mix; An options and career filled with things such as customization and other sorts of technical things; And an Extras category, that made the girls even more curious than before.

After a moment of the girls taking it all in, they decide to head to the campaigns section. Once their, they began at the crossroad of deciding which to do first.

"So, which should we do first?" Ruby asked the others.

"Obviously the first one Ruby; They're numbered that way for a reason. After all, there's never been anything in existence that starts at a higher number than a lower number in media." Weiss explained.

"I agree. The first is what started the game, so we should obviously play it first." Blake agreed.

"I'm with them; Go for the first one." Nodding, Ruby went down with the joystick and they were taken to the first of the bunch: Halo: CE ANNIVERSARY. The art they were presented for this one was of the soldier from before, but he was in black armor with his signature gold visor, a pistol of some sort in his hand as he aimed down its sights. The background was black and white, mist behind the soldier as a planet of some sort hung overhead in the top left corner.

Eager to begin, Ruby pressed the A button to start. When she did, the music then changed to an awesome combination of many different instruments, one of which sounded like a drum, and another that sounded like a string instrument. Going to choose a mission, they searched for the first and saw that it was titled 'THE PILLAR OF AUTUMN'. The art for that mission was of a long hallway of some kind.

Choosing that mission, they were taken to the options screen saw quite a few of them available. They decided to leave the 'Scoring and Time HUD' off for now. For visuals, they decided to go with REMASTERED, but hoped they'd be able to switch between them. For the music, they decided on the 'REMASTERED' version, but planned to go through again on classic at some point.

Finally, they came to the difficulty setting.

"What should we do guys?" Ruby asked them all. There were four options presented to the girls: Easy, Normal, Heroic, and Legendary.

"Why don't we read how hard they'll all be. Nodding, Ruby started on Easy. The symbol for easy difficulty was a strange, blue holographic, V like shield. The description read 'Your foes cower before your unstoppable onslaught, yet final victory will leave you wanting more.'

"That sounds a bit too easy to me." Yang stated, to which the others nodded.

They then went to Normal difficulty. The image for this was of the same shield from before, but this time a strange blue holographic sword was crossed over it diagonally. The description read 'Hordes of aliens vie to destroy you, but nerves of steel and a quick trigger finger give you a solid chance to prevail.'

"That sounds like it's for beginners to the game." Weiss stated.

Next was Heroic. This time it was of the same shield and sword as before, but there were now two swords crossed over the shield instead of one. The description read 'Your enemies are as numerous as they are ferocious; their attacks are devastating. Survival is not guaranteed.'

"That's obviously for Veterans." Blake observed.

Finally, there was Legendary. The symbol this time was exactly as before, except for one detail: There seem to be an oval like head in the middle of the shield and between the swords. The description this time was 'Your enemies outnumber you greatly and are hunting you down. Can you survive their onslaught?'

"And that sounds like it's too hard for us to deal with." After much deliberation, they girls decided on Normal difficulty; They were new to this game, and hadn't played that many since joining Beacon, or any at all in their lifetime. So, they decided Normal was best; Good for beginners, but still somewhat of a challenge.

When that was done, they came upon the final option: Skulls.

"Wait, Skulls? Why is this here?" What the girls saw was blue, holographic skulls, each with their own specific detail, such as eye patches or bandanas. However, there also other things, such as candles and bullets.

"I think we should probably just skip this one and leave no skulls on." Weiss suggested. Though they were all curious about them, they all agreed that it was best to play the game without them.

Once that was done and no skulls were active, they came upon the start screen. The picture of the mission was next to the inactive timer, which stood still at 5 seconds.

"Alright girls, are you ready?" Weiss, Blake, and Yang all gave a resounding nod. The signal given, Ruby pressed the A button, causing the timer to begin counting down. For every second, there was a mechanical beep that resounded after it, before finally the timer was done. The picture for the mission then appeared, enlarged and giving them a more in-depth view of the ship, and at the bottom was a bar of some sort. When it was finally full, the game truly began.

* * *

It started with a big, wide, blocky grey ship of some sort moving presumably through space. Lights dotted the front of it, and what was presumably a cannon of some sort was in the front of the ship, pointing out into space. On the side of the ship was its name in big white letters, telling the Universe was called 'The Pillar of Autumn'. Emblems and various other lights and details could be seen scattered all across the ship for the eye, before it all came to a stop at the massive engines pushing the ship forward at that very moment. A few patrol fighters of strange design and the same color of the ship flanked it, flying at relatively the same speed.

Then, in front of the ship was a sight for all to see: Amid the beauty of the stars and space, there stood a massive orange planet of some kind, and orbiting it was what appeared to be a massive, ring like structure in the path of The Pillar of Autumn. In the distance was a bright glowing orange nebula of some sort.

([The Girls all couldn't contain their astonishment at seeing something so wonderful and beautiful at the same time. It may have all been something from a video game, but this was the first real look the girls had seen if space not from the ground.

"If this is the kind of stuff that Earth got to see all the time in their space, it makes me hope that we'll get to go their one day." Ruby said out loud. Her team nodded in agreement and shared amazement."])

"Cortana, all I need to know is did we lose them?" The voice was male from the sound of it, and held a tone to it that said the man was experienced.

"I think we both know the answer to that." Another voice, this time female, said back.

The screen was zooming in on the underside of the ship, honing in on what was presumably the bridge.

(["Wait a minute, why is the bridge on the underside of the ship? Wouldn't that restrict their view?" Ruby questioned.

"Well, while that may be true, it also protects the bridge itself from taking fire from enemy ships and give more safety to the captain. And, I have the feeling that their viewpoint may not be as hindered as you think." Weiss replied astutely.])

The screen was zooming in on the back of one man. The man was wearing a white naval uniform, the shoulders being the exception as it was a black color that stopped just before it could go onto the sleeve. The view then cut to the front, revealing a man with short grey hair, and various metals dotting his shirt.

The man scratched the back of his head. "We made a blind jump. How did they-"

"Get here first? The Covenant ships have always been faster." The grey haired man began to walk up a set of stairs, woman speaker known as Cortana still unseen. "As for tracking us all the way from Reach, at light-speed, my maneuvering options were limited."

The man walked past another man on deck with the same uniform, minus the medals, who was saluting him, and toward a station where red warning lights were flashing above it. "We were running dark, yes?"

"Until we decelerated. No one could have missed the whole we tore in sub-space" Cortana responded. The man came to a stop and rested his hand on a mans chair, pointing at something off screen. It's then revealed that he was pointing at a monitor, with which showed a holographic like picture. The Pillar of Autumn was blue, and in front of it were nearly a dozen red triangular things, presumably ships, headed toward it.

(["That doesn't bode well for The Pillar of Autumn." Blake spoke aloud.

"Yeah, it looks like they're heavily outnumbered. Doesn't look like they'll win this." Ruby responded.

"Hey, quick question; What was all that science stuff they were talking about before?" Yang sheepishly asked. She honestly had no idea what it was they were saying, as in all the Sci-Fi shows she'd watched as a kid, they were never full of science stuff just nonchalantly thrown into sentences.

"It's nothing Yang; Just a way of saying how fast they traveled and how they traveled." Weiss replied with a sigh.])

"They were waiting for us on the far side of the planet." Cortana told him.

"So where do we stand?" The man walked away from the station with his arms crossed.

"Our fighters are mopping up the last of their recon picket now. Nothing Serious." Cortana informed him.

"But I've isolated approach signatures from multiple CCS-class battle groups, make it three capital ships per group... and in about 90 seconds they'll be all over us."

The beeping of the warning lights then began, signaling that things were about to get bad. "Well that's it then. Bring the ship back to combat alert alpha." The man ordered. Men began scrambling around, trying ti run to their assigned station. "I want everyone at their station."

"Everyone-sir?" Cortana questioned.

"Everyone."

(["Ok, the way he said that makes it sound like someone awesome is about to show up!" Yang sounded giddy at the images of tall, strong men her mind conjured up.])

"And Cortana." The pedestal in front of the man suddenly had a dark blue, holographic naked woman with shoulder length long hair appear in front of him on it.

"Hmmm?" The now revealed Cortana hummed.

(["Why is she naked!?" Weiss exclaimed in shock. The other girls were all just as shocked as Weiss, but didn't voice it.

"Maybe it was a design choice?" Blake offered uncertainly. Weiss just scoffed at this, but turned back to the game nonetheless.])

"Let's give our old friends a warm welcome." The man told her.

Cortana raised her hand. "I've already begun."

Then, the screen flashed white, before cutting to a marine in full armor holding two blue glowing airplane directing sticks and motioning to his left. In front of him was an airship of some sort, and behind him marines were calmly walking about with guns in hand.

"Attention, all combat personnel. Please report to your action station." Cortana ordered over the comms.

The screen then panned out to the right, revealing more of the oddly bird shaped shot, along with various other and land vehicles of some sort driving through the hangar, some of the ships were even lifting off for who knows where.

"5th platoon, secure air-locks on deck 11. 14th platoon, rendezvous with 22nd tactical at bulkhead Charlie 14" Various men were running around the large, grey tank. One of those vehicles from before drove in front of it quickly.

(["So they use tanks as weapon on Earth? Strange, we don't use them so much." Weiss said.

"Well, maybe they're planet's different or their tanks are different. It may even be that they don't have mechs like we do." The girls were all assuming a lot that Earth didn't have mechs and relied on tanks quite a bit because of this one cutscene, but they supposed they'd all find out soon enough. Or hopefully anyway.])

The car-like vehicle from before with mounted gun then drove through a section of men, each of which were in small groups of a few marines.

Another marine, this time of what seemed to be African-American decent stepped forward and ushered the men all along, his green army cap seated firmly on his head. "You heard the lady, move like you got a purpose!"

The marines all began falling into line, straightening up as they did. "This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill." Cortana sounded off.

The marine with the cap stepped forward and began walking around the others. "Once again, it is our job to finish what the fly-boys started. We are leaving this ship, platoon, and engaging the Covenant on solid ground. When we meet the enemy, we will rip their skulls from their spines, and toss 'em away! LAUGHING!"

([The girls could not help but feel both afraid of the man before them, but also mesmerized by his speech. "Man am I glad we don't have a teacher like him." Ruby thought aloud.

"Port comes pretty close sometimes." Blake responded, to which the girls all giggled.])

The man turned around when he'd reached the end of the line. "Am I right marines?"

The response he got was a resounding, "Sir, yes sir!", in usual military fashion.

"Mmm-hmm. Damn right I am. Now move it! Double time!" The man shouted. The marines then all began rushing out of where they were, guns in their hands and determination in their step.

"Attention all personnel, we are re-engaging the enemy. External and internal contact imminent." Cortana informed the ship.

The man from before was the last marine out, coming ti a stop just at the edge. He then rest his gun on his shoulder. "All you greenhorns who wanted to see Covenant up close-" He paused for a brief moment and gained a smirk. "-this is gonna be your lucky day!"

The screen then cut to black for a moment, before cutting to an up close image of a blue screen on a terminal. Various words played across it, but one sentence stood out 'Unseal the Hushed Casket'.

The two men at the terminal both looked at each other in surprise for a moment, before turning back to it.

"Whoa, sir?"

"Right, let's thaw him out."

"Ok, bringing low-level systems online." The sound of air being decompressed could be heard in the background as both men typed away at their terminals.

"Cracking the case in 30 seconds!" In the background, the decompressing had stopped.

The screen then panned up, revealing a man in full green armor with a golden visor laying down in some sort of mechanical machine.

([Ruby couldn't handle the suspense. "Just open it already! I can't handle waiting anymore!" The others were in the same boat, waiting in eager anticipation for the man in green armor to step out. The awesome music in the background wasn't helping ease the anticipation at all.])

The screen zoomed in on the machine and the man inside. Then, on the sides from all its corners, air began to seep out in a noticeable fashion.

"He's hot! Blowing the pins in 5!" The screen was finally scented solely on the green armored figure who remained in the machine, before the screen finally flashed white, and the girls gained a first person perspective of the inside of the machine.

* * *

"His tube shows green. Cycle complete." A voice said from the outside of the pod. Chief ignored it and blinked to himself for a moment to regain his bearings. When he came to, he saw that he was in his cryo tube, and people were preparing to let him out.

All that meant to him was one thing: the Covenant were here and he needed a weapon.

The pod slowly opened and the lid ascended into the air as it came to a stop just above his head.

The technician in front of his pod spoke, garnering his attention. "Sorry for the quick thaw Master Chief. Things are a little hectic right now."

([The girls all blinked and looked at each other with curious expressions.

"Master Chief? Isn't that a rank in the military?" Ruby asked the others.

"Yeah, I think it is. I don't know whether it means he's important or not though." Weiss told the others.

"Well regardless of what the rank means, I think it's an awesome thing to call our guy now. Can't wait to learn what his name is." Yang had a grin on her face as she said all of this, to which Blake just shook her head, but agreed nonetheless.])

"The disorientation should pass quickly."

One of the technicians above spoke through the intercom, drawing Chief's attention toward them.

"Welcome back sir! We'll have you battle ready, stat." The technician in front of him spoke once again.

"Chief, please look around the room. I need to get a calibration reading for your battle suits diagnostics." Chief nodded, and despite the tediousness of the current task at hand, he obliged nonetheless and look around the room at a slow pace for the technician.

"I'm bringing your health monitors online, sir."

Up on the top right hand side of his visor, he could see that his health was represented by a blue plus sign with small digits next to it. It started out red, before gaining more and more digits as it then went from yellow, to blue.

(["Well that's certainly an interesting way to show health." Blake observed.

"In most games like this they normally either have no health bar and just have the screen flash red and shake when your hit and injured, or just one short red bar that you have to constantly watch, so this is a nice way to show it I guess." Yang told her.]"

"Vital signs look normal, no freezer burn." The technician observed. "Ok sir, go ahead and climb out of the cryo tube."

Chief nodded slightly at the technician, before grasping the edges of the cryo tube and hoisting himself up into a sitting position. Forcing himself to his feet, he stood in the tube for a moment, before hoping down to the floor as the technician pressed a few buttons on the keyboard in front of him.

"I gave you a double-dose of the wake up stim." The technician informed Chief. "Take a quick walk around the cryo bay and meet me at the diagnostics station when you're ready."

Chief nodded at the Technician and took a slow step forward, testing his legs for a moment to make sure everything was in order. When he noticed it was, he began walking around the cryo room inspecting everything. From the terminals in front of him to the other cryp tubes, he made sure everything was in order even though he wasn't a technician.

When he noticed that the Technician was waiting on him, he walked into the red square and stood before the man.

"I know the ordinance techs normally take care of your targeting sensors, but we're short on time, Chief." He nodded in response, to show that he understood the situation.

The panels in front of him then lit up a bright red color. "Just look at each of the flashing panels to target them. When you lock on, it'll change color."

([This was a strange situation for the girls, but they supposed if this was the tutorial, then it made sense. At least the developers were trying to immerse them in the tutorial itself, which spoke wonders for what was to come.])

"Okay... that looks good." The technician observed. One of the technician that had started the sequence of opening his pod then spoke over the speakers.

"Sir, I'm getting some calibration errors. I'm going to invert your looking pitch, so you can see if you like it better that way." The light all turned red once more, negating all the work he'd previously done. "Try targeting the flashing lights again."

(["He's going to do what to our what?" Ruby asked

"Basically he's going to make up actually down, and down actually up." Yang explained to her little sister.

"That seems horribly inefficient. In what world would that make sense?" Weiss asked her teammate, who just shrugged in response.

"What can I say, some people just like it better that way."])

So began the frustrating work of figuring out which way was up and down. Despite the fact that he would physically turn his head up or down, cameras in his helmet would look the opposite way for him. To some this was useful, but he never saw the need for it. Thankfully right and left stayed the same for him despite it all.

"Is that better or should I change it back?" The technician inquired.

(["I say we change it back." Ruby decided.

"You're the one playing the game; ultimately you get to decide what to do." Blake told her.]"

"Ok, try looking up and down again please." Chief did exactly that, and thankfully, his cameras looked where he looked. "Do you want me to leave it like that or switch it again." He shook his head to signify no. "Ok, I'll leave the pitch normal, but if you want, you can change it yourself later."

"I'm ready for the energy shield test now."

"Please follow me to the energy shield test station." Chief did exactly that, following the technician to the station.

(["Energy shield? Why an energy shield? His aura should be enough to handle whatever it is he fights with that armor he wears." Blake observed.

"Maybe it's because the weapons are powerful enough to cut through aura and they need shields to survive them?" Ruby told the others.

"Or it could be that Earther's don't have Aura and so relied more on their technological brilliance to aid them, unlike us who have relied more on Aura and dust than technology." Weiss offered.

"Earther's? Where'd you come up with that name?" Yang asked as she chuckled at the title.

"Well they are from a place called Earth. I just figured that it'd suit them best." Weiss explained. "Besides, I don't think you understand how much of an achievement an energy shield would be. Assuming they didn't out it as just something to have in the game, it would mean that they are more technologically advanced then us."

Ruby blinked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know how hard it is to create an energy shield, Ruby?" Weiss asked her comrade in arms. "Not even Atlas has yet been able to achieve something like that, and they are the most advanced Kingdom on Remnant."

"Eh, maybe we're not so excited at the thought of it because we have Aura; that seems to do what an energy shield can do and more." Yang observed with a shrug. Weiss just huffed, and decided that she would continue this conversation with them later.])

"Fire teams, report to defensive positions Alpha through Sierra. Sensors show inbound Covenant boarding craft. Stand by to repel boarders." Chief heard Cortana say over the intercom.

"Ok, bring his energy shields online." Chief turned his attention back to the technician, just as the machine began spinning around him and he could hear a rising beeping in his helmet. In the corner of his HUD, above his health, he could see his shields slowly rising into a full bar.

"All right... shields read as fully charged."

"Ok sir, bring them down to test the automatic recharge."

Chief nodded, and could soon hear a faint, frantic humming in his ears, before it was gone, replaced by a loud beep as he shields were completely depleted. Then, they slowly recharged back to full capacity.

"Recharge complete. We're showing green across the board." Before the technician could run anymore tests, the captain of the ship suddenly spoke of the intercom.

"Bridge to cryo bay 2, this is Captain Keyes. Send the Master Chief to the bridge immediately."

(["Captain Keyes? That's an... odd name." Blake observed.

"Maybe, but it certainly shows that both Earther's and us have something besides out species in common; they like to give people weird names to for future leaders." Yang snickered as the thought of General Ironwood cane to mind. RWB all just sighed and turned back to the game.])

"Captain, we'll have to skip the weapons diagnostics and I-" The technician was interrupted before he could even finish.

"On the double crewman." The Captain ordered.

"Aye aye sir." The technician responded, before turning his attention to Chief. "The skipper seems jumpy. Weld better get moving. We'll find you weapons later."

(["Noooooo!" Ruby cried. Yang patted her back.

"There there Rubes; I'm sure you'll get to see the games weapons soon."])

"Ok, I'll leave the self diagnostics running at least." The technician above them said

"Affirmative. You better get to your evac group Sam."

"Affirmative, just gotta reset the computer and I'm outta here." A moment later however, the technician frantically turned to the door. "Oh god! They're trying to get through the door! Security! Intruders in cryo 2!" Was all the technician could say, before was forced behind his thermal as they door was blown open, flames engulfing the entirety of the room.

Some dashed into the room a moment later. It was tall, more than two meters tall at first glance, and wore a deep maroon armor lined with white. It had a slight hunch to it's, and held a rifle of some king, though it was impossible to tell from this distance.

"No, please don't-" The technicians cries for mercy were cut short, as the towering monster before him blasted him without mercy.

"Sam! Sam!" The technician in front of Chief cried in vain. He then grunted and dashed toward the door. "Come on, we have to get the hell out of here."

"This way." Chief wasn't even two steps behind the Technician, and was mute a mere few steps from him when the doors exploded in front of the two. The Chief was thankfully wearing his armor and had his shields up and running. Unfortunately for the Technician, he wasn't so fortunate.

(["Well that's just bad luck." Blake observed with a sad look on her face.

"Yeah. Can't wait to fight those... whatever those things are." Ruby expressed with determination as the sound track played in the background, accompanied by the sirens of the ship."])

Chief vaulted over a few tubes in front of him once the doors hadn't budged, but he'd miscalculated how much power he used to jump them and nearly hit the overhang from the roof. Landing with a roll, he looked from left to right, before standing and starting down the hallway.

"Alert! All hands! Boarding parties on decks 4, 7, and 12. Baker team, move to engage." The chief leaned away as the wall to his right exploded, not even stopping for a second as he sped through the door. As soon as he exited, the hallway to his right then exploded, hammering into his skull the fact that they were being boarded, and that he needed to get moving.

As he slid under a half closed door, he saw two Technicians firing pistols down a hall towards towards two of those things from before. This time the wore blue armor, and the few bullets the Technicians actually managed to hit them with pinged harmlessly off their shields. One then unclipped a circular blue device from its waist, and tossed it toward one of the helpless Technicians as it attached itself to his groin. Before he could even get out a scream for help, the device exploded in a show of beautiful blue energy and blew whatever was left of his body down the hallway.

He surviving technicians slowly started closing the door, ducking for cover and praying that none of the 'bullet's would hit him. The Chief ignored this and ran by him, noticing that one of those things had managed to hit him and sent his shields down a bit.

"Secure those blast doors! Move! Move!" A technician shouted to his men, as he blindly fired over his shoulder at two more of those things in blue armor.

Just as he ducked into a hallway to the side and into another, the door opened and revealed one of the creatures standing above a technicians beaten and burned corpse. It growled to itself and raised its arms, sending Chief's mind into over drive. He could tackle the creatures to the ground and try to wrestle its gun from it before it could fire. Or he could dash within its arms range to nock its rifle to the side, before kicking the back of its leg and forcing it to the ground, then roll over its back and twist its neck with enough force to shatter its spine.

Before any this could be done though, a hail of bullets began pelting the thing, causing it to bob and weave to the side and dash further down the hallway into the dark. He meanwhile jogged out of cross section and saw two marines run past him, keeping their sights on the hallway.

"Chief, Cortana says to get to the bridge. Double-quick!"

He was gone the moment the marine was finished, coming upon a hallway with Technicians behind crates, firing aimlessly at one of the blue armored creatures. This time though, it was surrounded by smaller things with varying armor design and color, ranging from deep maroon to bring orange. They wore gas makes and had strange pieces of armor covering their backs.

A marine suddenly dashed out from a room next ti them and sprayed the hallway with bullets, forcing the presumed Covenant into cover, or more specifically, to the ground.

"Sir, the captain needs you on the bridge ASAP! You better follow me." The marine didn't wait for an answer, instead dashing through a room filled with bleeding and injured marines desperately trying to heal themselves before the Covenant stormed the room and ignoring Technicians one hallway over who screamed for help as Covenant troops mercilessly gunned down Techs who screamed that they 'Didn't sign on for this'.

The Chief ignored all of this and followed the marine through the blaze of gunfire, before they arrived at the bridge where the marine stood guard and gestured for him to enter.

([To say that RWBY was shocked at what they just witnessed was... a bit of an understatement. Within the span of a few minutes they had just witnessed a crew of humans try to fend off a their alien invaders. Even the Technicians, people who probably hadn't fired a gun in years, had been forced to fight hopelessly against those that caught tomkill them.

This hit a bit of a personal tone for Blake, reminding her of the things she'd once done, and of the things the White Fang were still doing.

"Well... that was both an awesome and horrifying opening at the same time." Yang thought aloud.

"Agreed."

"Mhm."

"Yep." Came the responses from her teammates.])

Master Chief walked the bridge, ignoring the crewman who rushed about to fulfill their tasks and the alarms that continued to blare throughout the ship. His attention was focused squarely on the man staring intently at a holographic screen of the Covenant ship in front of his, his arms firmly grasped behind his back.

"Captain Keyes..." Chief announced.

(["Oh gods that's an amazing voice." Yang's expectations of this man were already being fulfilled. Now all he needed to do was show how awesome he was at fighting, in cutscenes since Ruby was currently in control, and show that he had a sense of humor, and she'd be fantasizing about him for a while.

"Yeah." Ruby observed in agreement. It was a nice deep voice. It seemed to suit the armored man she was controlling, but she wanted to see what he looked like. Blake and Weiss meanwhile agreed as well, of the same mind as Yang in this sense.])

Captain Keyes turned and his face immediately relaxed, as though having the Master Chief here had suddenly fixed all his problems. "Good to see you here, Master Chief." The two shook hands for a moment, before they separated. "Things aren't going well."

"Cortana did her best, but we never really had a chance." Keyes explained, before he was interrupted as Cortona appeared on her terminal, flickering to life.

"A dozen superior Covenant battle-ships against a Halcyon-Class cruiser..." The A.I stated. "With those odds I'm content with three- make that four kills." Cortana turned to Chief and cocked her head to the side. "Sleep well?"

"None thanks to your driving, yes."

"So you did miss me." Cortana smiled at Chief, before they all heard the hull of the ship tearing and being tended by the Covenants weapons and the ship suddenly lurched forward. Many of the crewmen were sent to the floor or slamming into their terminals, while others, the Chief included, was forced to hold onto something to stay on their feet.

"Report!" Captain Keyes demanded.

"It must have been one of their boarding parties! I'd guess an anti-matter charge." Cortana explained.

(["Why do I get the feeling this stuff is only scratching the surface of what goes on in this universe?" Weiss mumbled to herself with a sigh. Somehow she got the feeling that they were going to be both searing and hearing about technological marvels in these games, things that were either deemed 'impossible' due to their current limitations; or outright impossible because Dust couldn't do certain things.])

"Mam, fire control for the main canon is off line!" A crewman shouted in worry.

"Captain, the canon was my last offensive option." Cortana informed him.

"Alright then. I'm initiating Cole Protocol Article 2. We're abandoning the Autumn." Captain Keyes announced. "That means you to Cortana."

"While you do what? Go down with the ship?"

"In a manner of speaking." He glanced at the holographic display to his left. "The object we found, I'm gonna try and land the Autumn on it."

"With all due respect, sir, this war has enough dead heroes."

"I appreciate your concern Cortana, but it's not up to me. Protocol is clear: destruction or capture of a shipboard AI is absolutely unacceptable. And that means you're leaving the ship." Captain Keyes ordered. "Lock in a selection of emergency landing zones, upload them to my neural lace, and then sort yourself for a hard transfer."

"Aye-aye sir." And with that Cortana flickered away, the emotion in her voice telling the Captain what she thought of his plan.

The captain then turned to Chief. "Which is where you come in, Chief. Get Cortana off this ship. Keep her safe from the enemy. If they capture her, they'll learn everything: Force deployment, weapons research... Earth." Captain Keyes let that sink in for a moment, so that the Chief understood how important this was.

Chief understood perfectly what her getting captured would mean. Everything they'd fought for; everything and everyone they'd sacrificed fighting the Covenant; all of it would mean nothing if Cortana was captured and they learned all of her secrets.

"I understand."

Cortana flickered back into sight. "The Autumn will continue evasive maneuvers until you initiate a landing sequence." She informed him. "Not that you'll listen, but I'd suggest letting my sub-routines handle the final approach."

"Excellent work, Cortana." He turned to the holographic display. "Are you ready?"

Cortana glanced around the room one more time, before nodding. "Yank me." Keyes nodded and got to work typing something into the console before him. Chief didn't know what it was, but it was over quickly as he soon took a small, once inch tall chip from the pedestal, and presented it to Chief.

"Good luck, Master Chief." He held Cortana's chip in his hand for a moment, marveling at how something so small contained what would likely be the destruction of Earth should he fail. Not waiting any time, he inserted her into the back of his helmet through a slot designed for AI.

"Hmmm, your architecture isn't much different from the Autumns." Cortana hummed.

"Don't get any funny ideas."

Captain Keyes then presented him with a pistol, which he took without hesitation. "I don't keep it loaded son. You'll have to find ammo as you go."

Chief nodded toward Keyes, before he began rushing out the door and through the ship. He didn't know how much time he had, but he knew that the Covenant were going too destroy this ship soon. Around the corner, he could hear the squeaks and growls of those small things from before, and so he raised his pistol and stuck close to the wall.

He waited for one to come closer, within range of the doorway. He didn't need to wait long, as not even a few moments after he was against the wall, one of the stubby creatures came into view, before its head suddenly snapped back and blue blood went spraying everywhere. The force of the pistol was so powerful, that the stubby little creature, known as a Grunt, was sent flying onto its stomach.

Dashing to the side, he fired once again and heard the Grunt double over in pain, before he fired one more shot and sent it back flipping through the air. He then rolled into the hallway, and two more quick shots sent the last Grunt flying back. His HUD showed him that he was low on ammo, and he quickly reloaded.

(["Ok, this is an awesome gun!" Yang exclaimed as she saw the power behind it.

"Yeah, it seems like a pretty powerful gun to have. I don't think our pistols can do that; I mean I know they're capable of knocking things backwards and flying onto their backs, but this gun sent them back flipping through the air." Blake herself was very enthralled by the sight of the gun. She'd need to see if she could find away to upgrade her Gamble Shroud to have that kind of power.

Ruby was silent throughout their whole exchange, her eyes focused formally on the pistol showcased on screen. There was even a bit of drool coming out of her mouth.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"What? Uh, sorry, got a bit distracted there. What were you saying?" Ruby's cheeks gained a red hue to them, despite her attempts to hide her embarrassment. The others just chuckled at her.])

Nearby the sound of gunfire and shouts drew Chief's attention, and he sprinted toward the room it was coming from. Scraping a rifle up from the ground, he hopped over the corpse of a marine and behind a wall.

"Those marines could use some help Chief. Do what you do best." Cortana chimed from his ear. Gripping the assault rifle in his hands, he vaulted into the air spraying one of the tall things in blue armor, an Elite, with bullets. He came to a rolling stop behind a barricade and leaned up to spray the last of his clip in the thing. This proved ineffective, as all it did was deplete things shields and anger it, swinging its powerful arm in a wide arc and sending the few marines nearby dumb enough to engage the thing in CQC flying across the room. A trio of them soon began opening fire on it from behind, and as it turned to assault them, Chief took this opportunity and vaulted over his barricade, before sending a powerful kick to the base of the Elite's spine and sending it flying into a wall as it slumped to the ground dead.

"Follow me!" A marine ordered over the frenzied shouts of his fellows as they all ran through the mess hall toward another group of the Covenant. The Chief slid over a table and sprayed as many Grunts as he could with his Assault Rifle emptying an entire clip into the bullet sponges bodies. He spied an Elite out of the corner of his eye, stalking behind the marines firing line as they put an endless stream of bullets into a group of Grunts.

Vaulting over them, he landed with a barely audible thud and filled the Elite's shields with most of his clip. As it dodged to the side, he tossed his Assault Rifle into the air and grabbed his pistol, firing twice into the Elite's head. The bullets pierced the shield with ease, and the second one sent it tumbling to the ground as a bullet bored a hole through the side of its head all within the span of 3 seconds. Clamping the pistol to his leg, he caught the Assault rifle in his hands just as it was at his chest level and discarded his nearly empty clip.

"I lost him!"

"Any body see him?" The marines all shouted as they frantically search for the soldier that escaped. The Chief turned to see how they did, and was surprised to see that they had managed to take down an elite and 4 Grunts. Discarding this information, he walked over to inspect the corpses of his now dead enemies to make sure they would stay dead.

"Combat teams on decks 7 and 8, fall back to defensive positions!" Captain Keyes ordered in the background.

([RWBY all attentively looked at the corpses of the Covenant soldiers before there were the Grunts, and they could see that they were at most a meter tall themselves without counting the pieces of armor they wore on their back. They had stubby legs and 3 digits for fingers attached to the liners of a strange body. They wore some kind of strange mask over their mouth, hinting at the fact that they couldn't breath the same air as Humans.

The Elite was a different story. It was, as said before, at least two meters tall if not more and wore ceremonial armor. Unlike the one that had killed the initial Technician, this one was wearing the blue armor they had seen on most of the ones they saw which hinted at its rank within the Covenant military. It had four fingers on an odd hand and a strange foot with two massive toes. The head was the stranger thing to the girls, being angular and having 4 mandibles on its mouth with rows of sharp teeth on them, and two eyes facing forward on its head. The armor it wore, despite being common the aliens, looked more advanced then anything they had on Remnant as far as they could tell.

"So... this is what we're fighting? Strange short aliens have to wear masks in order to breath, and walking squid men that are capable of killing these advanced and well trained marines in armor with one swing of its arm? This game is awesome." Yang stated.

"I agree; and who knows what else the Covenant has for troops for us to see." Weiss stated.

"Well the game seems pretty easy so far, though this is the first level and on a beginner difficulty." Blake thought to herself.

"And there've always been marines around to help fight them." Yang added. "What do you think Ruby? Does it seem to easy?" When she didn't responded, she saw that Ruby was staring intently at the Elite's weapon.])

The Chief glanced at his rifle for a moment, before tossing it to the side and grasping the now dead elites Plasma Rifle in his hands. It fit perfectly into them, and he marched out of the cafeteria in search of the rest of the Covenant.

(["Huh, so they use plasma as a weapon? Well, that's definitely a tell as to how advanced they are." Weiss stated.

"I hope that this thing lives up to my hopes for it." Ruby stated.])

As the Chief turned a corner, he noticed an Elite and two Grunts hidden behind a barricade with the backs turned to him. Raising the Plasma Rifle, he sprinted down the hallway blasting it at the Grunts. The first one went down before it had even been able to scream, and the second one dived into a doorway to escape his fire. As the Elite attempted to evade him, he fired precise bolts of plasma into the things, shattering its energy shield on impact as it was forced back back.

Rolling into view of the hallway, he fired once at the Grunts head and watched it explode, the headless corpse flying back into a wall and sliding to the feet of the hunched over elite. Without hesitation, he fired a stream of plasma into the Elite's chest and watched as it was forced back into a wall and the plasma burned through its armor. It then crumpled to the ground, a burning hole it its chest where armor and flesh had once been.

(["I need one of these! Now!" Ruby shouted in delight as she saw the damage it could do to her enemies. WBY nodded in agreement as they saw the damage it could do.])

Chief heard gunfire not to far from him and sprinted down the narrow corridors, his feet making barely any sound despite the heavy armor he wore. An elite had his back to him as two marines blind fired down the hallway towards him. The Elite was doing it's best to fight them in the mean time, firing off short bursts from its weapon, before it would hop to the side to avoid the marines potshots.

Chief attempted to sneak up on the Elite, only for it to fail as it heard him and spun around. The Elite dragged Chief to the side to avoid the bullets being fired at it and threw Chief up against the wall. He moved his head to the side lightning fast, just in time to avoid the things powerful fist. Ignoring the pain it felt, it attempted to grapple with him, only for Chief to grab one of its arms and twist around it. The Elite howled in pain and ripped its arm from Chief's grasp, attempting to hit him the wide swing. He avoided this with a backflip, catching the Elite's chin and firing his pistol once into the things shields.

They gave out as soon as the Chief landed, and it's blood was soon splattered against the wall, accompanied by a clang as the bullet went through its head. The marines arrived just in time to see the Elite's body hit the floor with a dull thud and its blue blood begin to pool beneath it.

The ship shook once again, accompanied by the sound of rending metal and an explosion in another distant part of the ship.

"Reserve teams on decks 5 through 9, fall back to secondary defensive positions!" Captain Keyes ordered from the intercom.

Chief followed the marines as the jogged down the hallway to reach the rest of the their squad, only to lurch forward with the rest of them as an explosion not to far off made itself known throughout the entire ship.

"What the hell? Did something just hit us?" One of them thought to himself.

"Move it! Back to the airlocks!" The leader must have shouted, as they all nodded and began high tailing it down the halls. Chief followed after them to make sure they arrived there safely.

Just as they came into view, they saw a duo of marines working on the airlocks, as though trying to pry it open some how. They noticed them out the corner of their eyes and waved them over.

"Thank god its you." Before anything else could be said or anybody could move, the doors blasted open in a blue ball of fire and shrapnel, sending the unlucky marines hurtling against the wall as smoldering corpses.

Out came a squad of grunts, lead by two Elite's who rushed out firing blindly with their Plasma pistols. As the marines all took cover behind the walls and reloaded their guns, Chief wasted no time to begin open firing on the squad. The first to go down were the Grunts, two to three shots being more than enough to melt through their armor and kill them. As the Elite's rushed down the hallway to cover, the Chief began to focus on them when the marines started shooting the grunts and Elite's at the same time.

As their numbers dwindled and they began fleeing down the corridor, Chief fired a stream of plasma bolts toward an Elite. It stumbled back with each hit, before falling over dead onto a Grunt and snapping its tiny spine beneath its body. Tossing the Plasma Rifle to the side, he scooped up a Grunts Plasma Pistol and charged after the last Elite, hopping over a pillar in his way with ease and firing a short stream of green plasma that punched through its recharged shields and seared through its armor.

Running off ahead of the marines, Chief ignored the corpses of both the Covenant and UNSC alike. He soon came upon a small group of marines, desperately fending off Covenant that he couldn't see. One marines got struck with a Plasma Bolt and was sent to the floor with a pained cry, before grunt and leaning against the barricade, and blind firing above him at the enemy.

(["We've gotta help them!" Ruby shouted as she looked for a way to help them.

"Look! There's a hallway to your right." Weis pointed out.])

Chief glanced to his right and saw a hallway, a dead marine and a pool of his blood greeting him as soon as he saw it. Sprinting down the hallway, as fast as he could, he ignored captain Keyes as he blared over the intercom.

"Crew and ops personnel on decks 1-4, report to evac stations immediately!"

Chief came to a stop just before he rounded the corner and checked how much charge his Plasma Pistol had. At 71%, he knew that would be enough, and was about to round the corner with his finger on the trigger, as an Elite came sprinting down the hallway and sent him careening backwards and slamming into the wall. His finger holding down on the trigger, he noticed for a brief moment that it wasn't firing and was instead shaking as the green energy built up. Kicking the Elite back before it could attack again, he aimed at its chest and released the trigger just as stumbled into the hallway. It's shields went off with an electronic burst to signify that they were overloaded, and Chief took advantage of this by elbowing the Elite in the throat, and as it bent over to clutch it, Chief reared his fist back and slammed it into its narrow head. It snapped to the side with a sickening crunch as it flew into the wall.

He turned and looked to his left to see a stream of Grunts rushing towards him as gunfire pinged off the walls where they'd previously been. He jumped back behind a wall, and as one round a corner, it was met by a metal boothittings its tiny head faster than it could blink and snapping its neck. Hopping over the corpse, he kicked another Grunt in the wall behind it, and grabbing the last one by the throat and breaking its neck in his hand. Dropping the tiny corpse to the ground, Chief sprinted down the halls to see two more Grunts taking cover behind the wall, and an Elite standing in the open with little regards for its safety as it fired bolt after bolt into the marines cover.

With a quick stream of plasma, the grunts were quickly end, and as the Elite turned to see him, bolt after bolt of plasma was already impacting its quickly deteriorating energy shield. as it lunged toward him, he ducked and propelled it backwards as its body flew into the nearby wall. Without hesitation, he spun on his heel and fired the last stream of plasma his pistol could afford into the Elite's smoldering corpse.

As he walked into the hallway expecting resistance, he saw a mound of dead Grunts with bullet wounds in them, the small group of marines standing up and panting in pain and exhaustion, but alive none the less.

Back tracking for the Assault Rifle, he made his way down the hallways again, ignoring the constant beeping in his ears as his shields slowly recharged.

"Crew and ops personnel on decks 9 through 12, report to evac stations now!"

As he was about to enter another hallway, the corpse of a crewmen smashed into the ceiling above, accompanied by an explosion of blue plasma that quickly dissipated.

As a Grunt came into view, he loaded its chest with bullets that quickly sent it back flipping through the air. Reloading his gun as fast as he could, he turned a corner and looked up to see an Elite and two Grunts pinned to the wall by marine fire. He quickly added his own fire to the mix, and before long the Grunts were mere piles of flesh on the ground and the Elite was backed into a corner with his shields down. Before it could even process this, Chief smashed it up against the wall with a powerful kick to the stomach, and it slumped to the ground soon after.

The marines nodded their thanks to Chief and rushed out to help him. As he was rounding a corner again, he came upon a large force of Covenant. Firing a stream of bullets into the bodies of grunts and Elite's alike, he dashed behind the barrels in the corner while using their own bodies as meat shields from enemy fire.

Seeing his gun empty, he quickly reloaded and leaded out of cover to spray the few remaining Grunts with bullets. As they collapsed to the ground, he heard one of the marines scream and ran back to the two, ducking under the bullets and plasma overhead to see an Elite standing over the body of a marine, his head smashed against the wall until there was nothing left. As it turned to fire at the last marine, Chief slammed his fist into the side of the Elite's head and nocking it to the ground. It didn't get back up.

Turning to finish the last Elite, he saw the marine rush into cover behind a collapsed railing from the roof and duck as it fired a short burst of plasma from behind a full body shield of energy. Chief could see in the way it moved and fought that the Elite was tired. He on the other hand?

He could keep going for days at this rate, and would if the ship wasn't exploding around him.

Clamping the rifle to his back, he grasped the pistol in his hands and jumped over the railing, firing bullets meant to drive the thing out of cover now that the marine had depleted its shield. As it did and it was forced into a corner, one final bullet broke through the armor and sent the Elite backwards into the wall.

Sliding under a half closed door, he arrived just in time to see a few crewman running from another squad of Covenant as the ship shook with another explosion. As Chief charged forward, firing short controlled bursts of AR fire into an Elite standing above a frightened Crewmen, Chief heard Captain Keyes over the intercom.

"All crew and ops personnel left: hit the lifeboats! Fall back to evac station!"

As the Elite crumpled to floor with new holes in its body, Chief gestured for the crewman to get down, before he turned and pursued the rest of the squad.

Grasp g his rifle in one hand and his pistol in the other, he turned a corner and sent a stream of bullets down the narrow deathtrap. As Grunts fell the streams of bullets, the Elite did its best to dodge them, only to be struck by the pistols precise and powerful shots. As its shield flared around it, he roared and charged the Chief, only to be stopped dead in its tracks as a bullet entered its roaring mouth and blood splattered against the wall. As the corpse came to a rolling stop at his feet, he clamped the pistol to his waste and reloaded his assault rifle, before sprinting through the halls.

With every step he took he could feel the ship shake and explode around him, but he paid it no mind. As he came to a room with winding stairs and different levels connected to them, he could see the battle raging between the marines trapped on the stairs and bottom floor, and the Covenant occupying the other levels.

Chief made a dash for the stairs, firing at the first thing he could see with his AR. As it fell to the ground and plasma bolts slammed against his shields, he leapt onto the next floor and kicked a Grunt through an opening door, flying towards and Elite who batted it aside without a second glance. Before the doors had even fully opened, Chief had unloaded every bit of his clip into the Elite, and as it collapsed into a heap of its own blue blood, he'd already begun spraying his accompanying Grunts with bullets.

A stream of bullets hit Chief from the side due to his carelessness though, forcing him to dash into the room of now dead Covenant. Before the Covenant could come after him though, he heard the Elite grunt as bullets pinged off his shields harmlessly for now. As it stepped into view, firing down upon the marines from above who screamed as burning plasma melted clean through their armor, Chief ran out and shoulder charged the Elite off the floor and too the ground below. He heard as it slammed into the ground, and as the marines shot it from all sides with bullets of their own.

Running past marines who'd come too aid them, he made quick work of the Elite and its men, before running past them without even a second thought.

Flipping the light on his helmet on for a moment to see in a dark hall way, he absent-mindedly riddled a small group of Grunts with bullets and walked past them as they bled to death with pained cries on the ground.

"All hands, this is the captain! Prepare to abandon ship. Combat teams: repel boarders until ops personnel are away."

An Elite's corpse slumped to the ground with its neck twisted the wrong way, bloody wounds and cracked armor covering its body.

"Good luck. Keyes out."

The Chief heard the Covenants' weapons hit the ships hull before he saw it, an escape pod just narrowly managing to evade the plasma as it impacted the side of the ship.

"The lifepods are launching! We should hurry!" Cortana advised.

(["You know, I almost forgot that she was here." Yang stated, and was promptly ignored by the rest of her team who were too absorbed in the gain to listen to her.])

As the Chief ran down the halls in search of a life pod, firing at the few Grunts foolish enough to try and stop him, he listened intently to what Cortana was saying.

"The Covenant are destroying the life pods. They really don't want us on that ring." Cortana observed. "Warning, blast doors closing." She stated after a moment of silence.

As Chief stood over the Grunt's lifeless bodies, he stared at the wall as he came to a dead end.

"We have to use the ships maintenance access ways. Follow the Nav point and it will lead you to and opening." Listing to her orders, Chief followed the red marker to a small doorway the let him into the maintenance access ways. Crouching down and turning on his lights, he slowly made his way through the access ways.

The access ways were a certifiable maze in and of themselves, and Chief made a few wrong turns every once in a while that caused him to get lost and backtrack. Thanks to his speed though, it didn't take so long for him to backtrack like it would have for others. As he neared his exit though, Cortana warned him of what was to come.

"I'm detecting Covenant movement outside the access ways." She warned

"Combat teams Sierra through Victor, prepare for evac."

"Activating motion tracker, let's find a safe exit."

(['Wait a minute, we had one of those the whole time and we're only know getting to use it? That would have come in handy ever since he first got the armor!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Maybe this was one of the tests on the armor they had to skip over and our naked hologram lady had to activate it herself?" Yang suggested.])

The Covenant pinged off of Chief's radar, showing up as large red dots that had their movements tracked. He was shown in the center of the motion tracker as a yellow dot, which gave him real time information on where the Covenant were. As he found his exit, he checked his rifle to make sure it was loaded.

"Motion tracker shows all clear." Cortana told him. "Wait, we need to get through that door but it's been damaged by an explosion."

"Analyzing... the doors control mechanism is offline, but it's taken a lot of damage. You should be able to bash it open with the butt of your weapon." With a nod, Chief walked over to the damaged door and reared his weapon back, before slamming it onto the door and each one flying backwards.

(["Hey, Ruby, how'd you know what button to press all those times before?" Weiss asked her young leader.

"Oh, well it's a button with a red B on it, and I figured that meant it was the mêlée button. Normally with video games it's either this button, or the right bumper, and since relied was the bumper, I took a chance with B." Ruby explained.])

As Chief snuck up behind a Grunt, he covered the things mouth and grasped its head, before jerking it roughly the side and snapping its neck. Tossing the body aside, he continued on his way down the hallways as the alarms became a distant sound soon to disappear.

As he snuck by patrolling Grunts, he found an Elite blocking both his path and the door way. Quiet as mouse, Chief creeper up behind the Elite, before kicking the back of its knee before grasping its head and twisting it all the way around until its spine had been ripped in two. As he kicked it and it slid across the floor, he grabbed his rifle from his back and sprayed a few passing Grunts with bullets, and put an end ti their short lives.

As Plasma zoomed by him with an auditory burning sound through the air, Chief rolled behind a wall and reloaded. Not even a moment later, he launched into the air finger on the trigger as the Elite's shields were peppered with a hail of bullets. As he landed, he rolled under a stream of plasma that passed over head and uppercutted the Elite. As it stumbled back, Chief sent a short burst of bullets towards the Elite's torso. As the Elite went down with it's finger on the trigger, firing off plasma until it had long since hit the ground, Chief began sprint down the hallway. With the way the ship was shaking and lurching, he didn't have much time left.

"All combat personnel, fall back to tertiary defensive positions."

Chief stared down at a band of Elite's in cryo bay 2. At his feet were the Technicians that had been responsible for waking him up, collapsed on top of each other with plasma burns covering their clothes and skins. Below him, he could see the very Elite who'd killed them commanding two lesser Elite's to search the crybaby.

One of them turned and spotted him, shouting something in that strange language of their, before he and the other two fired streams of hot plasma at the glass. Despite this however, the glass held up perfectly, the only signs that it had even been hit by the plasma being the small simmering burns covering the glass. As they continued firing, he walked away from the Elite's and down the hall.

"Looks like the Covenant wanted to catch you napping." Cortana teased.

(['Yeah, well chances are that all they'd do is piss this guy off if they did." Yang responded despite the fact Cortana couldn't hear her. RWB all just chuckled at Yang and focused on the game.])

As Chief as down the hallway, weapon raised and finger on the trigger, he saw an unsuspecting Elite standing alone in a distant hallway. Just as he was about to walk away and sneak by it though, the ship suddenly lurched to the side and the Elite was engulfed in flames. Hearing the cries of Grunts, Chief leaned out from cover and ended their lives mercilessly.

Before he could rest though, streams of plasma came sailing at him and sending him stumbling back. As his shields flared to life on the brink of failure, Chief saw that the Elite had managed to survive the almost point blank explosion, though not unscathed if the scorched armor was anything to go by.

"Keep your head down! There's two of us in hear now, remember." Chief ignored Cortland as he ducked beneath the Elite's plasma blasts and slammed his finger gown on the trigger as the gun was held steady in his hands and bullets slammed against the Elite's shields. Despite a valiant effort though, the shields went out in a bright electronic burst, the Elite following suit in a heap of mangled flesh and scorched metal.

Running towards the flames to his side, he ducked into a maintenance access way and ran as fast as he could, slamming Grunts against the wall and smashing their heads into pulp. He heard both gun fire and plasma boltsup ahead, accompanied by the pained screams of Grunts, roars of Elite's, and shouts from marines.

Sprinting out of the access way, blue blood soon decorated the walls, courtesy of the Grunts, and an Elite soon doubled over from a mettle boot lodged itself in its stomach. He then rolled over the Elite and kicked it back towards the marines, as he dealt with the last of the Grunts. He glanced down at his motion tracker to see that the Elite behind him had been dealt with by the marines thankfully.

Rushing on ahead of the marines but aware of how the sprinted after him, he jumped over Covenant and UNSC corpses alike as he made a made dash toward the life pods.

"The damage to the super structure is extensive. I don't know how much more abuse the Autumn can take." Cortana pointed out.

"Combat teams on decks 7 and 8, fall back to secondary defensive position."

An Elite was sent hurdling through a line of Grunt, sending them in all directions or desperately trying to dodge; a second Elite narrowly managed to side step his hurtling brother, before a rain of bullets shredded through its shields like tissue paper.

Chief slid to a crouch behind a barricade as the last bastion of the boarding party fired at numerous and poorly aimed bolts at him. As they all impacted the hunk of metal he hid behind Chief popped up and fired at the head Elite in maroon armor. Shrinking down as plasma fire barely missed his head, he grabbed a grenade off a dead soldiers corpse, before blindly tossing it over the barricade.

What followed was the sound of Grunt screams as they were sent flying in all direction from the force of the grenade, shrapnel killing those that managed to somehow survive the initial explosion. He then vaulted over the barricade while firing at the Elite, but as it dodge all of his bullets, Chief tossed the pistol aside and ran toward the Elite, ignoring the Plasma that impacted his shield and armor, even as it collapsed beneath the pressure and began hitting his armor. When he got close, before the Elite could react, he tackled it to the ground.

Rolling with it, he pinned it to the ground and beating it with an endless wave of punches. Mere inches from its face, it grasped Chief's hand however, and using its powerful legs, threw Chief off of it. As Chief glanced up, ignoring the temporary pain in his muscles, he noticed that the Elite had already stood up and grasped its rifle. Just as it was about to finish him though, the sound of a gun going off interrupted the Elite. As it collapsed to its knees, the life had already left its eyes.

Not taking even a moment to reciprocate, he grabbed the rifle from his back and dashed down the hallway and through the fires of explosions.

"There's one life boat left! Quick, before it launches!" Cortana all but screamed.

"Oh no, oh no." A marine who tripped said to himself. This was the marine who had killed that Elite, and he'd tripped just outside the life pod.

Not even caring, he grabbed the marine by the back of his armor and threw him into the life pod. Grabbing the doorway, he spun around assault rifle in hand as he looked for any more Covenant or marines. When he saw none, he moved as fast as he could into the life pod.

"Now would be a very good time to leave!"

"Punch it."

"Aye-aye sir." The pilot of the life pod nodded, before initiating the launch sequence.

(["Are they gonna make it?" Blake nervously mumbled to herself.

"I hope so. This guy is to awesome to die this soon!" Yang exclaimed. She could barely contain her excitement.])

The life pod shook as they were launched from the Pillar of Autumn, sent into the confines of space with only the strange ring-world they found being their destination.

"We're disengaged! Going for minimum safe distance!" The life pod sped away from the once massive and impressive battle ship, reduced to a burning hunk of metal in space.

"We're gonna make it aren't we sir? I don't wanna die out here!" The marine he saved exclaimed in fear. A metal harness of sorts kept him fastened ti his seat, along with every other marine in the life pod.

Chief put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, before he made his way to the front of the pod.

"Look!" Cortana exclaimed.

The life pod was getting closer and closer to the strange ring world they found, and as they did, they began to notice how massive it was compared to them, how it put anything they had built too shame.

"What is that thing, Lieutenant?"

"Hell if I know, but we're landing on it." Their attention all went to the Pillar of Autumn mere moments later as a marine shouted that it's been hit.

"I knew it! The Autumn's accelerating. Keyes's is going in manually."

The life pod was just barely out of the way of the Autumn, and the marines inside all got a clear view of the ship as it accelerated toward the ring-world despite the fires that littered the hull and interior, and the constant plasma shells being launched into its hull.

"Head's up every! This is it!" The pilot shouted. "We're entering the rings atmosphere in 5!"

"Sure you wouldn't rather take a seat?" Cortana asked Chief as he held onto the sides of the pod. He barely shook at all somehow, despite the amount of turbulence the pod was facing.

"We'll be fine."

(["You'd better damn well be!" All of RWBY shouted as their excitement finally reached a point that it couldn't be contained anymore.

"Shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Shouted another student next door, who banged on the wall to get his point across.

Blushing, the girls all quieted down and calmly sat together to watch the rest of the scene.])

"If I still had fingers they'd be crossed."

The screen then went white, and the mission ended.

* * *

"Wait... that's it? That's how the mission ends!?" Ruby half whispered and half exclaimed.

"Well, that's certainly incentive to keep on playing the game." Weiss thought aloud.

"Yeah. I think we should play another one, agreed?" Ruby and Weiss nodded, but Blake signed and pointed toward a clock, to which they all noticed it was 11.

"Well... that's a downer. Guess we'll just have to play some more tomorrow." Ruby sighted and saved her progress, before placing the controller on the desk and shutting the Xbox off. As the white light blinked out of existence, each member of team RWBY climbed into their respective beds and shut off the lights, before drifting off to a dream filled sleep of both this 'Earth' and Master Chief.

* * *

 **Authors Note: So... yeah. This was a loooooonnnnggggg chapter. 13,556 words in total to be exact. Longest thing I have ever written. Man I hope the following chapters of this aren't this long. Regardless, for those of you wondering I've decided to counter act the length of these chapters by writing one of these, two RWBY Watches, one or two chapters of Burn Effect, and then a chapter for my new redo of a story 'The Tire's of Fate: Remnant Redone'.**

 **I would really appreciate if you all would go check those out if you wanted to see some of my other works , whether it be to see if you'll like them, hate, or just do it to give me views so that I write faster for all my stories. Because, well, the more views I have for one story means that faster I write for it unless something takes up my time. And the faster I write for one, means that I can get people chapters for stories they like quicker than usual.**

 **Anyway, what'd you guys think? Did you like the way I made the fight scenes? I figured that if I made them like the appeared in game that they wouldn't be entertaining, and if I just briefly glossed over them like other 'RWBY Plays' stories that it'd just be dull. But tell me what you like, because I'm interested whether you'd prefer I keep this approach or do something else. Also, did you feel as though RWBY got enough screen time in this, or was it too little? If you feel that any were out of character by the way, please let me know how you feel I can fix that, and I'll work on it.**

 **Edit: So, uh, yeah I just finished editing this after unread how many grammar mistakes I made. Thankfully they were easy fixes, and now I'll remember never to write in the late hours of the night while constantly pausing a game and replaying a cutscene just to hear the dialogue.**

 **Anyway, time for me to go, so don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. I'll see you guys on either RWBY Watches, or one of my other stories. Ciao.**


End file.
